


Recall

by Stelbane



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Future, Humour, M/M, adulte, retrouvailles, surprise
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:49:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21536992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stelbane/pseuds/Stelbane
Summary: Iwazumi approche de ses trente ans, riche d'un diplôme d'ingénieur et d'un poste de responsable de projet. En bref, un quotidien sans vague qui lui permet de mener une vie respectable. C'est ce à quoi il s'attend du moins. Lorsque son chef lui remet la liste de ses futures collègues, un nom l'ébranle profondément: Oikawa. 10 ans déjà qu'il a perdu contact, et pourtant il lui semble que c'était hier.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 7





	Recall

**Author's Note:**

> Hey !
> 
> Voici un petit OS Iwaoi que j'ai écrit sur un coup de tête. J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à le travailler et j'espère qui vous plaira tout autant. Bon, il est un peu long(n'allez pas savoir pourquoi, j'ai un très mauvais sens de la taille des textes. Je pensais qu'il ferait 10 pages, il en a fait 30...X) ), mais je ne voulais pas le couper. Aucun moment ne s'y prêtait.
> 
> Bref, sur ce j'espère que vous apprécieriez et bonne lecture !

Un bit retentit, les portes du métro blindé s'ouvrirent sur la foule. Les futurs passagers se poussaient, se bousculaient dans l'espoir de trouver une place dans la rame. À contre-courant, Iwazumi dû forcer pour parvenir à sortir du wagon. Lorsqu'il posa enfin un pied sur le quai, l'alarme du départ retentit et il dut exécuter un écart pour ne pas se faire broyer par la fermeture. Le véhicule repartait aussitôt dans les profondeurs des sous-sols. L'homme poussa un profond soupir et jeta un rapide coup d'œil à sa montre.

8H19.

Il ne restait plus que dix minutes avant que son rendez-vous avec son supérieur commence. S'il voulait arriver à l'heure, il n'avait pas le loisir d'attendre davantage. Il s'engouffra alors dans la masse de personnes qui envahissait les bouches de métro. Une fois sorti, les buildings de Tokyo surgirent dans son sillage. Il ne c'était jamais vraiment fait à ces tours qui semblaient dévorer le ciel par leur hauteur. Systématiquement, un vertige le prenait. Aujourd'hui, à cette sensation s'ajoutait l'angoisse de sa nouvelle situation professionnelle.

Après avoir progressivement grimpé dans la hiérarchie d'une entreprise de vente et de conception en tant qu'ingénieur, il était finalement arrivé au poste de chef de projet. Il aurait ainsi l'honneur de créer la nouvelle gamme de télescope de Nature et co. Si la promotion l'avait premièrement réjoui, très vite le cadre avait pris conscience de ce que représentait une telle tâche. A présent, ce ne serait plus des calculs mathématiques et des applications physiques qu'il devrait gérer. Non, ce serait une équipe humaine. Certes, il savait rapidement cerner les différents profiles. Cependant, les harmoniser était une affaire autrement plus complexe. Il n'était pas sur de posséder le charisme nécessaire pour communiquer et coordonner un groupe.

Le bonjour d'un collègue ramena Iwazumi à la réalité. Il ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il était entré dans le bâtiment. Poliment il répondit, puis s'empressa d'atteindre le bureau de . Après avoir toqué, il entra dans la pièce pour y découvrir le quinquagénaire. L'homme avait des cheveux teints ramenés en arrière avec négligence, une apparence qui contrastait avec sa haute position dans l'entreprise.

D'ailleurs, cela avait amené Iwazumi à le confondre avec l'homme de ménage le jour de son arrivée. Devant cette confusion, Ukai lui avait jeté un regard méprisant. Encore heureux pour son futur emploi, lors de l'entretien la discussion avait dérivé sur le volley. Il s'était avéré que le recruteur était un joueur fervent qui coachait des jeunes certains soirs. Son poste de champion au lycée avait sauvé sa candidature.

Ukai décala son ordinateur et invita le brun à se rapprocher.

«Bonjours Iwazumi, comment allez vous ? »

Ils échangèrent quelques banalités, sur lesquels le trentenaire restait évasif. Très vite Ukai les abandonna pour aborder le véritable sujet de cette entrevue :

«Voici les CV et profil de tous les membres de l'équipe. Vous avez déjà travaillé avec la plupart d'entre eux. Il y a cependant une nouvelle tête qui a récemment été engagée et d'autres personnes avec qui vous n'avez jamais partagé de projet. » En disant cela le plus vieux fouilla ses tiroirs et en ressortit un dossier. « Vous aurez la journée pour les étudier. Les premières réunions commenceront demain. »

Iwazumi récupéra les feuilles que son supérieur lui tendit et les parcourut rapidement du regard. Certains noms le firent intérieurement grimacer, d'autres le soulagèrent. Mais aucun ne le fit bloquer comme le dernier de la liste.

Oikawa Toruu.

Son cœur manqua un battement.

Ce nom, cela faisait bien 10 ans qu'il ne l'avait plus rencontré. Pourtant, son orthographe lui était si familière. C'était un nom qui résonnait dans ses souvenirs d'enfance et d'adolescent. Un nom avec lequel il avait grandi. Les souvenirs ne tardèrent pas à brouiller la vue de l'ingénieur.

Après le lycée, les deux jeunes hommes s'étaient orientés vers des universités différentes. Ils avaient essayé de garder contact, mais avec la distance le lien s'était amenuisé. Un jour un message s'était retrouvé sans réponse. Le 'salut' d'Oikawa s'était perdu dans la masse d'éventement de la vie d'Iwazumi. Quand il l'avait retrouvé, un mois plus tard, il n'avait pas osé y répondre. Les raisons exactes lui échappaient un peu. Cela faisait trop longtemps pour qu'il s'en souvienne. Simplement, il savait qu'il l'avait longtemps regretté.

«Quelque chose vous dérange ? »

La voix de son supérieur l'émergea de sa mémoire. Le blond le dévisageait avec surprise, si bien qu'Iwazumi pris conscience qu'il fixait la feuille depuis une minute déjà.

«Tout est parfait, s'empressa-t-il de répondre. Est-ce que je pourrais avoir l'emploi du temps des réunions ?

-C'est M. Hakuri qui s'occupe de ça, vous devriez aller la voir. »

Profitant de cette diversion, Iwazumi se dépêcha de rejoindre la sortie. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse franchir la porte, Ukai l'interpella une dernière fois :

«Vous savez Iwazumi, si je vous ai confié cette mission c'est que je pense que vous êtes capable de la réaliser. Ne vous faites pas trop de souci…

-Je sais. » Son ton était plus sec qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, alors il rajouta : «Merci de vous en préoccuper. »

Il salua poliment et quitta les lieux sans attendre de réponse. Une fois dehors, il relut le CV qui le perturbait tant. Alors comme ça, Oikawa était devenu commercial... Il avait donc réussi ses études malgré ses piètres résultats en mathématiques. Après un long soupir, l'ingénieur partit chercher son emploi du temps auprès de la secrétaire.

Sa journée fut consacrée à l'étude des différents membres de sa future équipe. Durant celle-ci, il parvint à ne pas trop penser au lendemain où il devrait tous les rencontrer. Mais lorsque la lumière du jour s'atténua assez pour le sortir de sa concentration et qu'il dût rentrer chez lui, un flux de pensées l'écrasa. Parmi elles, il y avait des scénarios-catastrophes, comme par exemple les interminables disputes entre le financier et les ingénieurs, ou encore les contraintes techniques qui handicapaient l'avancée des travaux. Il y avait ce nom trop vieux et trop profondément ancré en lui qui raisonnait s'en cesse. Avec lui, il y avait des souvenirs qu'il croyait oubliés. Des regrets. Sûrement, des remords aussi. Puis, surtout, il y avait un flot incommensurable de questions qui s'accumulait en lui.

Oikawa avait-il changé ? Certainement oui. Après tout, lui aussi avait changé...Avait-il une barbe à présent ? Ou était-il resté imberbe ? Iwazumi essaya de se représenter son ancien ami d'enfance dans la trentaine. Il aurait une voix plus grave, un visage plus marqué…

Le résultat lui était étrange. Lointain.

Son ventre se serait.

Comment devrait-il réagir, demain, quand il le reverrait ? C'était de sa faute après tout s'il avait perdu contact...Comment rétablir un lien ajusté lorsqu'il était autrefois si fusionnel ?

Dès qu'il arriva chez lui, Iwazumi se dirigea vers le robinet, l'ouvrit au maximum et s'aspergea la tête. Sans rabaisser la poignée, il prit appui sur les bords de l'évier et écouta l'eau percuter la céramique. C'était une relation purement professionnelle qu'il devait instaurer. Le reste était inutile. Après tout, en dix ans, Oikawa l'avait sûrement oublié. Il avait peut-être gardé en mémoire un ami proche appartenant à l'adolescence qui n'avait pas sa place dans le monde des adultes. Après tout, le châtain avait toujours été doué pour nouer des relations sociales. Il avait dû trouver une autre personne pour le remplacer entant que meilleur ami.

Tout cela n'était qu'une ouverture passagère sur le passé, qui se refermerait dans quelques mois. Iwazumi détestait revenir sur des faits datés. C'était trop de remontés d'émotions, d'images et de sons. Il n'avait néanmoins pas d'autre choix que d'y faire face.

Malgré ses résolutions, Iwazumi ne ferma pratiquement pas l'œil de la nuit. Dès qu'il rêvait, c'était pour reparcourir les couloirs de son lycée au côté de l'ancien passeur. Dès qu'il se réveillait, c'était pour songer à la rencontre du lendemain.

Quand son réveil sonna, il avait déjà les yeux grands ouverts et fixait le plafond. Son corps lui paraissait si lourd...comme si ses bras et ses jambes s'étaient transformés en roche. Il n'avait pas la force pour les déplacer. Tout l'y contraignait pourtant. Laisser son cocon de solitude pour affronter ses responsabilités était une obligation. Ce fut avec un incommensurable effort qu'il réussit à tendre le bras vers son téléphone. Il désactiva le vibreur et plissa les yeux pour lire l'heure.

7h12

Il était déjà en retard. Cela ne l'empêcha pas de se lever dans une grande lenteur et de prendre le temps de détailler le vide. Mentalement il avait déjà parcouru tous les scénarios possibles de sa retrouvaille avec Oikawa, des pires au plus joyeux. Il n'en retenait toutefois qu'un seul : celui de l'indifférence. Après tout ce temps Oikawa n'avait plus de raison de lui en vouloir, pas plus qu'il n'en aurait de garder une attitude chaleureuse et amicale à son égare. Le temps avait effacé les méandres d'un lien qu'il avait cru indestructible.

Iwazumi accéda enfin à la douche et observa son misérable reflet dans le miroir. Ses cheveux gras lui collaient au visage, sa barbe affleurait sauvagement de part et d'autre de sa mâchoire et des poches s'étaient creusées sous ses yeux. Même son odeur était insupportable. A force de tourner en rond, il avait accumulé plus de sueur qu'en une séance de sport. Dans un soupir, il retira son pyjama et partit dans la douche.

Comme la veille, Iwazumi dût courir pour arriver à l'heur à son travail. Le métro bondé l'avait forcé à attendre le prochain train, si bien que son retard déjà conséquent avait été empiré. Heureusement pour lui, il prenait toujours une marge de sécurité. Mais, elle ne lui serait donc plus utilisable pour préparer sa première réunion de la journée avec les directeurs de conception. De toute façon, il n'aurait pas beaucoup à parler, songea-t-il, la direction lui rappellerait simplement ses attentes quant au renouvellement de la gamme des télescopes. En soi, cette entrevue n'était importante que par rapport au grade des participants.

Il courut pour atteindre le siège de l'entreprise, si bien qu'il entra dans l'assesseur essoufflé. En même temps, un collègue avec qui il était devenu ami s'engouffra dans l'engin.

«Un problème de réveil ?

-Hum. »

Iwazumi n'avait pas envie de s'étaler sur le sujet, Tsukishima le comprit très bien. La posture renfermée du brun insita le blond à garder le silence. Seulement quand les portes se rouvrirent, le grand homme s'autorisa à relancer la discussion :

«Te voilà donc chef de projet.

-Effectivement…, soupira Iwazumi.

-C'est si horrible que ça ?

-Je ne sais pas encore.

-Si ton équipe t'énerve trop, appelle-moi avant de tuer qui que ce soit. »

Avec un sourire sarcastique, Tsukishima disparut au coin d'un couloir, laissant son ami avec une idée presque tentante. Iwazumi secoua la tête...il n'y avait pas de raison qu'il en arrive à s'énerver ainsi, n'est ce pas ?

Le nouveau chef de projet répondait brièvement aux 'bonjour' et 'ça va' que les passants lui distribuaient. Puis, face aux salutations de ses futurs collaborateurs, il s'efforçait d'arborer une posture assurée. Toutefois, il peinait davantage à mener les conversations. Encore heureux pour lui, les autres s'en chargeaient à sa place. Arriver à l'étage où sa hiérarchie l'attendait, il poussa un soupir de soulagement.

Comme il s'en doutait, il n'eut pas à participer. À ses côtés les autres chefs de projet en charge de produits différents écoutaient avec une grande attention les instructions. Lui fit seulement mine de prendre des notes. D'une part parce qu'il avait déjà étudié le produit et le cahier des charges sous toutes ses coutures, d'une deuxième part parce que la fatigue l'écrasait trop pour réellement apporter un intérêt au discours. Oui, il fallait que l'usinage commence avant novembre pour que les télescopes soient prêts pour Noël, oui le coût ne devait pas dépasser une certaine somme…

Comme le café n'avait pour effet que de mettre encore plus a vif ses nerfs, il s'arrêta à la seconde tasse. Les minutes semblaient s'étirées infiniment et ses pensées recommençaient à le submerger. Il se résigna alors à réellement écrire les dires du présentateur, au moins pour occuper son cerveau et l'empêcher de replonger dans des angoisses absurdes.

Lorsque la présentation toucha à sa fin, Iwazumi se sentait fatigué comme s'il venait de tenir une conférence de douze heures. Cependant, ce n'était que les deux premières heures de son emploi du temps, et cette après-midi, ce serait vraiment lui qui devrait prendre la parole. Il balaya ces perspectives d'une main et regagna son bureau. Au moins là-bas, le silence lui permettait de reposer son esprit.

La matinée passa avec une lenteur déconcertante. Les leds de son PC brûlaient ses yeux qu'il peinait déjà à maintenir ouvert. Il aurait tant aimé pouvoir les fermer, rater sa réunion de l'après-midi, ne pas devoir faire face à Oikawa... À plusieurs reprises, il manqua de tomber sur son clavier.

Ainsi, lorsque Tsukishima lui proposa de manger dans un bistro à midi, il déclina l'offre en prétextant qu'il avait amené son propre repas. En réalité, il voulait juste s'assoupir pour une heure et être en mesure d'assurer le reste de sa journée. Tan pis pour le déjeuner, de toute manière il n'avait pas faim. Il s'avachit donc dans son siège et s'autorisa enfin à clore ses paupières gonflées.

Trop tôt, son alarme sonna et le tira violemment d'un sommeil sans rêve. À la place, l'angoisse le saisit à la gorge. Bien qu'il tentât de se focaliser sur la réalité en rangeant son bureau et triant ses documents, il parvenait difficilement à respirer. Alors, il finit par placer ses deux mains contre la planche du bureau et inspira profondément. Peu à peu, toutes réflexions disparues et le vide s'installa. Avec lui, sa respiration se stabilisa et son rythme cardiaque se calma. Cela remontait à quand la dernière fois qu'il avait dû utiliser de telle méthode de relaxation ? son entretien d'embauche sûrement. C'était juste une présentation, merde. Sa vie n'était pas en jeu.

À la réflexion, ce n'était même pas ça qu'il appréhendait le plus. Sa rencontre avec Oikawa était une source de stress encore plus importante. Un motif encore plus idiot que le précédent.

Trois heurts résonnèrent à sa porte. Iwazumi se leva, essayant de taire toute pensées.

Juste agir.

Il appuya sur la poignée, le plus lentement possible et découvrit sans surprise la secrétaire. Il n'aventura pas son regard plus loin.

Pas encore.

Profiter de ces dernières secondes qui le distançaient de la rencontre.

«Excusez-moi de vous déranger monsieur Iwazumi, dit M. Hakuri, mais m'a demandé de vous présenter le nouvel employé avant la réunion. »

Il hocha la tête pour signifier que c'était bon. La jeune femme partit donc et laissa les deux hommes en tête à tête. Seulement à ce moment-là, Iwazumi s'obligea à dévisager le commercial. Sa coiffure n'avait pas changé, toujours assez longue pour offrir du volume à ses cheveux. Ses yeux étaient également restés les mêmes, ils avaient gardé leur teinte noisette.

'évidemment que ses yeux n'ont pas changé de couleur...les yeux ça ne change pas de couleur idiot !' se morigéna-t-il.

Le seul détail qui le démarquait de son adolescence était le duvet qui encadrait sa mâchoire.

Un petit sourire se forma sur les lèvres du châtain, bien que légèrement crispé. Iwazumi s'efforça de lui en rendre la pareille. Sa tension interne n'échappait pas à son nouveau collègue. Il le sentait. Aussi, il s'empressa de lui tendre la main.

«Bienvenu dans l'équipe, déclara-t-il. Vous rencontrerez les autres membres de l'équipe sous peu. Ils attendent dans une autre salle. »

Leur regard ne s'était pas quitté depuis le début de l'échange. C'était une familiarité étrange au milieu de toute cette politesse. Elle était perturbante. Aussi, l'ingénieur s'empressa de rompre le contacte visuel en s'élançant dans le couloir. Un silence pesant s'installa entre les deux adultes. Ponctuellement, l'un lançait un regard à l'autre, leurs lèvres tremblaient mais aucun mot n'en sortait. Ils ne parvenaient pas à percer le mutisme. Ce n'était pas les sujets de discussions qui manquaient à Iwazumi, mais tous lui paraissaient maladroits. Ils seraient tous déplacés au vu de la distance qu'il avait instaurée lors du premier contact.

«Vous avez pu étudier le sujet, je suppose… »

Iwazumi regretta immédiatement ses mots. Ils sonnaient trop sévères. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse rectifier sa phrase, Oikawa avait déjà répondu :

«Votre supérieur m'a effectivement fourni le sujet au préalable. J'ai donc pu commencer les études de marché. »

L'emploi du vouvoiement de sa part le perturbait. Utiliser un vocabulaire si poussé en sa présence ne lui ressemblait pas. Encore une fois, c'était de sa faute. C'était lui qui n'avait pas su correctement initier la rencontre. Peut-être que cela convenait mieux à son ancien ami ? Il en doutait grandement. Il sentait la tension qui crispait Oikawa.

Ils arrivèrent enfin à la salle de réunion et purent se séparer. Distraitement, Iwazumi offrit des bonjours aux membres qu'il n'avait pas déjà croisés ce matin. Une partie de son attention restait posée sur le nouvel employé. Ce dernier arborait un grand sourire de façade. Une personne qui ne le connaîtrait pas aurait dit qu'il l'avait acquis lors de ses études de commerces.

Tous s'attablèrent bientôt et fixèrent leur nouveau chef de projet resté debout à côté du tableau. Il attendit le silence total pour commencer son discours.

«Bonjour à tous. » Ça y était, il avait retrouvé sa posture faussement assurée. «Déjà je suis enchanté de faire la connaissance de ceux que je ne connaissais pas avant aujourd'hui. » Il dévisagea les concernés.«Je suis Iwazumi Haijime, ingénieur spécialisé en génie mécanique. Cela fait à présent cinq ans que je travaille dans cette boîte et la première fois que j'ai l'honneur de manager un projet. »

Il tentait de correctement répartir son regard sur chaque personne, mais la tâche n'était pas aisée en ce qui concernait d'Oikawa. Il avait soit trop tendance à le regarder, soit il l'évitait trop. Intérieurement, il pria pour qu'aucune perturbation ne soit visible sur son visage.

«Je pense que le produit sur lequel nous allons travailler durant ces quelques mois n'a de secrets pour personne, mais je vous le présente tout de même. Nous avons la charge de renouveler la gamme de télescope de Nature&Co.»

À son grand soulagement, la présentation du projet se passa sans problème. L'heure de sieste dont il avait bénéficié durant la pause déjeunée lui permit de tenir les deux heures d'exposé. Cela ne l'empêcha pas de ressentir les effets de l'épuisement l'envahir dès la fin de la présentation. Il fut alors soulagé de voir progressivement la pièce se vider. Les derniers bavardages s'enfuyaient dans le couloir et le laissaient en paix avec son matériel à ranger.

Une personne prenait toutefois son temps pour partir. Iwazumi n'aurait pas osé affirmé que c'était volontaire, mais il se doutait qu'Oikawa agissait sciemment. En attendant, il faisait son maximum pour ne pas accorder trop d'attention au commercial. Mais, les regards que ce dernier lui accordait de plus en plus souvent l'accula. Il se sentit obligé de demander :

«Que pensez vous du projet ? »

Définitivement, tout cela était trop artificiel. Il s'enfonçait.

«Cela va être intéressent… »

Iwazumi ne savait pas quoi répondre, toutes phrases lui paraissaient trop peu naturelles pour ne pas être grossières. Face à lui, Oikawa attendait, imperturbable. Le brun en vint à se demander si c'était une sorte de vengeance. Non, c'était trop puéril. En face de lui, ce n'était plus son ami d'enfance, mais un adulte que la vie avait transformé. Il ne le connaissait plus. Il ne pouvait plus le prétendre.

«Qu'est ce qui vous a amené à postuler sur ce poste ? »

C'était la question qui lui paraissait la moins déplacée. Elle ne lui plaisait pas pour autant. Plus généralement, la situation ne lui plaisait pas de toute manière. Aucune issue n'était réellement évidente, il devait juste se lancer.

«L'astronomie m'a toujours intéressé, répondit Oikawa, alors j'ai pensé que c'était un bon moyen de me rapprocher de cette passion. »

Évidemment. Quelles autres motivations auraient pu amener le châtain jusqu'ici… ? Une remarque lui traversa l'esprit, à propos d'extraterrestre dont l'ancien passeur raffolait tant plus jeune. S'il ne l'oralisa pas, son amusement étira ses lèvres à la place.

«Qu'y a t-il de drôle ?»

À son tour, Oikawa sourit légèrement, comme s'il devinait la pensée de son interlocuteur.

«Rien. » Soupira le brun en rangeant son sac.

Il se dirigea vers la sortie et attendit que le commercial sorte à son tour. Ce dernier daigna enfin à se lever, un air légèrement satisfait au visage qu'il ne se cachait pas.

«Au revoir Monsieur Iwazumi, articula-t-il avec une pointe de sarcasme.

-Au revoir, Monsieur Oikawa. » S'amusa à répondre le dénommé.

Ce fut sur un bref regard que les deux hommes se quittèrent.

Enfin, le châtain ne demeurait pas moins dans présent dans les pensées du brun. Leur dernière entrevue se jouait incessamment sous ses yeux alors que les arrêts du métro défilaient en arrière-plan. Il ne savait pas quoi en conclure. Ce comportement ressemblait tellement au jeune homme qu'il connaissait autrefois. Il aurait pu redessiner les yeux fermés le léger rictus qu'il arborait après une victoire. Mais un voile de mystère empêchait Iwazumi de parfaitement cerner le nouveau personnage. Pourquoi avait-il en fin de réunion pour lui parler ? Était-ce par simple amusement ? Ou plutôt était-ce une forme de vengeance ? Autrefois l'adolescent était fortement rancunier...cela avait-il changé ou cette caractéristique était-elle restée intacte ?

Toutes ses interrogations commençaient à s'embrouiller sous l'effet de la fatigue. Une torpeur anesthésiait progressivement ses préoccupations. Ainsi, lorsqu'il entra dans son appartement, il ne prit même pas le temps de rejoindre son lit et se laissa tomber sur son canapé. Le sommeil l'engloutit d'une bouchée.

Une sirène de camion l'en tira au milieu de la nuit. Son dos douloureux le contraignit à changer de position. Mais ce fut alors son bras qui le dérangea. A force de tourner, il finit par glisser au sol sur le parquet glacé. Encore confus à cause des vapes de l'endormissement, il demeura un moment dans cette position. Le froid indifférerait bien. Ce n'était même pas désagréable de sentir des frissons parcourir ses bras.

Un gargouillement retentit. Iwazumi lâcha une légère plainte. Dans l'espoir que la soudaine faim qui saisissait son ventre ne soit que passagère, il resta encore un peu allongé sur le sol. Mais le grognement se réitéra, et il se résolut à se lever. L'obscurité avait envahi la totalité de la pièce et seule la faible lueur du lampadaire de la rue dessinait les différents obstacles. En s'avançant vers interrupteur, Iwazumi percuta plusieurs coins de meubles. Après avoir insulté à trois reprises sa table et avoir bousculé une chaise, il parvint enfin à allumer la lumière. La vaisselle accumulée au fond de levier lui donna envie de l'éteindre immédiatement.

N'ayant plus d'assiette propre à disposition ni de reste au fond du frigo, Iwazumi décida de sortir une boîte de ramènes instantanées. La date de péremption avait expiré il y a un mois déjà, mais le brun décréta qu'elles seraient encore valables pour ce soir. Il se dépêcha donc d'engloutir la portion pour rejoindre au plus vite ses draps.

Évidemment, il oublia de programmer son réveil. Ce furent les rayons du soleil qui l'extirpèrent de son sommeil. Aussitôt qu'il eut ouvert les yeux, il attrapa son téléphone pour vérifier l'heure. Il loucha sur l'horloge électronique et sauta de son lit. Encore habillé, il n'eut besoin que de changer sa chemise froissée avant de partir de chez lui. Heureusement pour lui, il parvint à monter dans le premier métro où il noua sa cravate.

Tsukishima ne manqua pas de se moquer de lui en le voyant courir dans les couloirs, mais Iwazumi n'eut pas le temps de répliquer. Il se vengerait plus tard. Après avoir passé une rapide main dans ses cheveux pour les réordonner, l'ingénieur entra dans la salle où le matériel avait déjà été préparé à son grand soulagement. Il salua poliment ses collègues, et croisa le regard légèrement moqueur d'Oikawa qui branchait le vidéo projecteur. Cela valut au châtain un regard noir d'une qualité qu'il n'avait sûrement pas vu depuis sa terminale.

Une fois que tout le monde fut assit, le commercial commença son exposé. Accompagné de recherches approfondies, Oikawa présentait l'état du marché, l'évolution des prix et des produits présentés par les concurrents. Iwazumi prenait attentivement des notes jusqu'à remarquer un élément dans le Powerpoint qui lui fit froncer les sourcilles. Une petite soucoupe volante planait dans le fond de chaque silde. Elle se cachait parfois derrière un graphique, survolait d'autres fois une citation. Le chef de projet ne sut pas s'il devait s'en énerver ou s'en amuser. Autour de lui, plusieurs personnes commencèrent à remarquer ce détail. Le léger bruit de fond poussa bientôt Oikawa à expliquer sa fantaisie :

«Je vous présente Nami, elle se cachera dans chaque présentation que j'aurais l'honneur de vous faire. A vous de voir si vous êtes assez observateur pour la trouver. »

Cette remarque puérile agaça Iwazumi. Il était dans le cadre du travail, de tels jeux n'étaient pas permis.

Autour de lui, son équipe eut une réaction toute autre : un léger rire parcourut l'assemblée qui se calma aussitôt que le commercial reprit son discours. L'ambiance studieuse n'avait pas changé. Simplement l'atmosphère était plus détendue. L'ingénieur se renfrogna légèrement devant les capacités charismatiques de son ancien ami. Pour celles-ci, Iwazumi l'avait toujours admiré d'une certaine manière. Oikawa savait capter la foule et s'en faire apprécier.

L'exposé toucha à sa fin, et les questions commencèrent à envahir la pièce. Avec aisance, le commercial y répondait, et lorsqu'il n'avait pas la réponse, il détournait habilement interrogations. Iwazumi restait silencieux, préférant observer les diverses réactions.

«Vous parliez du besoin d'avoir une importante gamme de couleurs, reprit le financier, cependant, le coût serait trop élevé. »

Iwazumi se retint de recadrer . S'il commençait déjà avec ses restrictions de possibilité alors que ces questions n'étaient pas encore à aborder, ils n'iraient pas très loin dans leurs travaux. Le chef de projet avait déjà eu l'occasion de travailler avec ce personnage quand il était concepteur. Le financier avait toujours trouvé un malin plaisir à miner toutes ses propositions avec ses histoires de budget. Cependant, l'ingénieur se devait d'être impartial. Les rancunes d'autrefois ne devaient pas compromettre son jugement.

« Certes, répondit Oikawa, mais le client risque de se désintéresser de nos offres si nous proposons un éventail de coloris trop restreint –

-Il faudra trouver autre chose pour faire valoir le produit, coupa M. Lee. Usiner des pièces de couleurs différentes pourrait augmenter de 20 % le coût de production. Cela réduirait considérablement les bénéfices que nous pourrions en retirer. »

Le débat se resserrait entre les deux spécialistes et devenait de plus en plus stérile. Ce genre de question n'avait pas leur place dans cette étape du projet.

«S'il vous plaît. » Le silence s'installa dans la salle et tous les regards se dirigèrent vers Iwazumi. « Je prends note de vos remarques M. Lee, mais nous aurons tout le loisir de traiter ces problématiques plus tard. Merci de votre travail M. Oikawa. Sauf s'il y a encore des questions, nous pouvons clore cette réunion. »

Le reste de la journée, Iwazumi vogua entre les différents sous-groupes de son équipe. Il écouta les plaintes et les alertes du financier qui n'avait à la bouche que les mots 'bas coût' et 'rapidité'. Ensuite, il s'émerveilla avec les concepteurs des premiers croquis du futur télescope, avant de conclure qu'un tel modèle serait trop idéaliste. À midi, il déjeuna avec les industriels et écouta leurs plaintes à propos de la mondialisation et de l'importation des matériaux. L'après-midi, il eut à nouveau un rendez-vous avec eux pour étudier le carnet des sous-traitants qu'ils avaient déterminés. Les responsables de l'usinage n'avaient sélectionné que des entreprises du pays. Devant les coûts de production que requéraient les usines locales, Iwazumi songea qu'il faudrait organiser une réunion avec M. Lee. Ils seraient obligés de faire appel à certain producteur étranger s'ils voulaient rester dans le porte-monnaie imparti.

Il termina sa journée en passant dans le bureau d'Oikawa. En marchant dans le couloir, Iwazumi ne sut pas tout à fait déterminer si la perspective de se retrouver seul avec le nouvel arrivant le réjouissait ou l'angoissait. Comme de toute manière, passer voir le commercial n'était pas une option, il décida de ne pas accorder d'importance à son ressenti.

Lorsqu'il toqua à la porte, le châtain ne lui donna pas de réponse. À la place, il vint lui ouvrir et lui tenir la porte dans un zèle exagéré.

«Entrez je vous pris. »

Oikawa ne répondit pas au regard désabusé que son supérieur lui lança. Il attendit simplement que ce dernier entre et s'installe sur le siège qu'il lui avait préparé. Quand Iwazumi se fut enfin assis, le chargé de l'expression des besoins commença avec un grand sérieux à présenter ses recherches. Sur aucun point, le chef de projet ne put le reprendre. Pourtant, le comportement du châtain l'agaçait profondément. Cette manière dont il appuyait toutes les formes de vouvoiement, ces excès de politesse qu'il employait allègrement

«Cela vous convient-il ? » Conclua-t-il finalement.

Iwazumi ne répondit pas immédiatement au sourire provocateur que son ancien ami lui lançait. Il inspira profondément, sans pour autant réussir à contenir une trace de sourire.

«Vous n'êtes pas obligé à faire preuve d'un tel degré de politesse, vous savez.

-Êtes-vous sur ? » Le rictus d'Oikawa s'agrandissait. «Je ne voudrais pas vous offusquer.

-C'est bon, trancha le brun sans cacher son exaspération.

-Daignerait-tu alors à ce que je te tutoie ?

-Ok. Tant que ce n'est pas devant le reste de l'équipe. »

Le rire Oikawa résonna dans la pièce sans aucune retenue. Face à cette réaction, Iwazumi soupira et secoua la tête. Il sentit ses épaules se détendre doucement et s'autorisa à montrer un semblant d'amusement. Cette impression de replonger dans sa peau d'adolescent n'était pas si désagréable. En étant encore plus honnête il aurait avoué que l'air espiègle d'Oikawa lui avait manqué.

oOoOo

Les jours de septembre s'enchaînaient doucement, et une nouvelle routine s'installait progressivement. Finalement, diriger un projet était une tâche qu'Iwazumi se plaisait à accomplir. Il aimait découvrir et harmoniser le travail de chacun. Bien évidemment, plusieurs problèmes compliquaient son rôle. Notamment les divergences de points de vue au sein des différents sous-groupes. Entant que concepteur, il avait déjà pu observer les tensions qui divisaient l'équipe. Il n'avait toutefois jamais pris conscience de l'ampleur des difficultés auquelles étaient confrontés ses chefs d'équipe.

«Si vous réduisez toujours notre porte-monnaie, cela ne sert plus à rien de travailler, de toute façon nous ne feront rien ! »

Mme Sayuri avait haussé le ton. Face à elle, M. Lee restait imperturbable.

«Cela ne sert à rien de vous énerver contre moi, déclara-t-il. Ce n'est pas moi qui détermine la somme dont nous disposons mais l'entreprise.

-Laissez-nous travailler tranquillement alors sans toujours nous interrompre à propos de nos idées trop coûteuses.

-Si je puis me permettre, madame, c'est mon rôle. »

Iwazumi consulta Oikawa du regard, incertain de la mesure qu'il devait prendre. Se référer au commercial était devenu une habitude au fil des jours, sûrement hérité du volley où c'était au châtain de superviser. L'ancien passeur hocha légèrement la tête en guise de réponse et le chef de projet se leva alors pour clore le débat.

La réunion se termina sur un silence lourd des tensions qui planaient depuis une semaine entre la conceptrice et le financier. Midi étant arrivé la salle se vida rapidement. Cependant, Mme Sayori attendit Iwazumi avant de partir manger.

«Je suis désolée pour tous les problèmes que mes interventions provoquent, commença-t-elle, mais je pense être le porte-parole d'une majorité de personnes. Il faut réellement faire quelque chose pour nous permettre de travailler dans de bonnes conditions sans être constamment limité. »

L'ingénieur retint un profond soupir. Une seule envie lui passait par la tête : rejoindre Tsukishima pour manger.

«Je prends en note votre demande, Sayuri, déclara-t-il. Mais les dires de Lee ne sont malheureusement pas infondés. C'est un problème autrement plus complexe. Nous aurons le temps de revoir cela plus tard. Détendez-vous et profitez de votre pause. »

La conceptrice n'insista pas, mais la frustration se lisait sur son visage. Elle quitta les lieux sans ajouter un mot.

«Tu sais parler aux femmes, remarqua Oikawa.

-Cela n'a rien à voir avec savoir parler aux femmes ou pas, contra fermement Iwazumi.

-C'est quelque chose qui s'apprend, reprit le châtain avec un air goguenard, ne t'en fais pas. »

Sur ce, le commercial disparut dans les couloirs, laissant le brun en paix. La nouvelle relation qui se construisait avec son ancien ami perturbait grandement le brun. C'était un mélange de complicité et de distance qui l'empêchaient de savoir ce que pensait le commercial. Effectivement, ils n'avaient jamais pu évoquer de sujets personnels, le contexte studieux ne leur accordait pas cet espace. En même temps, la connivence qu'ils avaient toujours partagée n'avait pas disparu. En plus de cette ambiguïté, Iwazumi ne savait pas vraiment s'il devait renouer avec l'ancien passeur. Il sentait que réintégrer Oikawa dans sa vie ne serait pas sans conséquence.

Comme convenu, Iwazumi retrouva Tsukishima au pied du bâtiment, accompagné d'une deuxième personne. C'était une jeune femme brune qui faisait partie de son équipe entant qu'expert qualité. Sa timidité la retenait de s'exprimer en public, mais Kiyoko n'en restait pas moins une analyste pertinente.

Tous les trois se dirigèrent vers un petit bistro de quartier auquel ils étaient habitués. Durant le repas ils discutèrent d'un peu tout et rien, la vie et ses aléas. Iwazumi s'étalait rarement sur ce genre de sujet et préférer écouter. Il fut néanmoins contraint de prendre la parole lorsque la discussion dériva sur son nouveau rôle de chef d'équipe.

« Tu as l'air plus détendu maintenant, remarqua Tsuikishima après avoir pris une bouchée de riz.

-On appréhende toujours…

-Je n'avais pas remarqué que ça t'angoissait outre mesure, commenta Kiyoko.

-Pourtant, les deux premiers jours il était si perturbé qu'il en avait oublié de se réveiller. »

Le blond obtenu un regard noir pour sa moquerie.

«C'était juste une accumulation de mal chance...se justifia l'ingénieur en finissant son assiette.

-Ce n'est pas honteux d'être stressé tu sais, rassura la brune. Je l'étais aussi.

-Hum. »

Ils évoquèrent ensuite les différents membres du groupe, l'alchimie qui se mettait en place dans au sein de l'équipe. L'ingénieur n'accordait que peu d'importance à l'échange. Il laissait son esprit divagué avec le passage des voitures dans la rue.

«D'ailleurs, l'interpella la brune alors qu'il n'écoutait plus depuis un moment, Tu ne connaîtrais pas Oikawa de quelque part ? »

Iwazumi manqua de s'étouffer avec sa salade. Il avala un grand verre d'eau.

«Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?

-Tu as l'air de lui faire plutôt confiance alors que tu es méfiant envers les commerciaux habituellement. Puis il y a une étrange complicité entre vous. Tout le monde l'a plus ou moins remarqué...»

Une grimât crispèrent les traits de l'ingénieur. Il ne s'attendait et ne souhaitait pas que son ancien lien avec le nouvel employé soit visible.

«C'est juste une ancienne connaissance. »

Le regard insistant de ses deux collègues l'obligea à préciser.

«Un ami du Lycée que j'avais perdu de vu.

-Pourquoi aviez-vous perdu contact ?

-La vie. » trancha-t-il plus froidement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Tsukishima et Kiyoko ne cherchèrent pas à creuser le sujet. Ils préférèrent commenter la qualité de la nourriture et du service.

Malgré quelques difficultés, le projet avançait tranquillement. C'était chaque jour des petites victoires, comme par exemple l'élargissement du carnet d'adresses de spécialiste de l'usinage malgré leurs idéaux. Les ingénieurs s'étaient résolus à baisser leur niveau d'exigence et proposaient des idées plus réalistes, bien que moins passionnantes. Voir l'évolution de chacun lui apportait de petites joies quotidiennes.

Mais entre toutes les entrevues qu'il menait, une lui apportait davantage de bonne humeur. C'était idiot, mais être avec Oikawa lui prodiguait une dose de gaîté qu'il n'avait que rarement vécut depuis le Lycée. En même temps, la redécouverte de son ami d'enfance provoquait toujours en lui une certaine perplexité. Tout en étant resté le même, l'ancien passeur gardait à présent un certain mystère. Iwazumi ne parvenait plus à aussi bien le cerner qu'auparavant. L'alternance entre un sérieux exemplaire saccadé par de petites provocations avait le don de dérouter le chef de projet. Il avait eut besoin d'un temps d'adaptation pour trouver la réaction ajustée.

Progressivement, Oikawa laissait aussi paraître une facette plus puérile. Iwazumi s'amusait de voir à quel point le châtain était resté enfant sur certain point.

«Mais le grossissement n'est pas assez gros je te dis ! S'épouvanta le commercial en adoptant une voix enfantine. Avec ce que tu me proposes les clients ne pourront pas voir les extraterrestres.-Les extraterrestres n'existent pas, Oikawa.

-Tu te trompes ! On en a trouvé il n'y a pas longtemps.

-Tu sais que tout ce que tu trouves sur internet n'est pas forcément vrai . Remarqua l'ingénieur en levant un sourcille.

-C'est de source sûr. » Face à l'air septique de son chef, le châtain précisa en réadoptant ses intonations d'adulte : « dans la navette spatiale des astronautes ont fait pousser les premières plantes extraterrestres.

-Ça ne compte pas. » Malgré l'air offusqué de son interlocuteur, Iwazumi continua : «puis un télescope n'a pas besoin de voir les plantations de la SSI.

-Toujours est-il que ses clients sont l'avenir de la recherche extraterrestre. Nous nous devons de leur fournir un matériel adéquat ! »

Iwazumi poussa un profond soupir d'exaspération tandis ce qu'Oikawa arborait son plus grand sourire.

«Quand vas-tu arrêter de te payer de ma tête ?

-Je n'oserais jamais me payer de ta tête. Tu es mon supérieur après tout ! »

Ces petits espaces n'étaient qu'une infime partie de sa journée, mais ils avaient toujours le don de l'éclairer. Parfois, Tsukishima reprenait le chef de projet à sourire tous seul lorsqu'il songeait aux dernières absurdités que le commercial lui avait sorti.

À côté, la relation entre M. Lee et Mme Sayuri s'envenimait. Les joutes verbales entre les deux professionnelles devenaient de plus en plus fréquentes et violentes. Systématiquement, le chef d'équipe était obligé d'intervenir car les deux employés ne savaient pas s'arrêter par eux-mêmes. Tant d'immaturité avait le don d'agacer l'ingénieur.

Un jour, Mme Sayuri avait même quitté la salle sous l'impulsion de la colère. Si le regard d'Oikawa ne l'avait pas retenu, Iwazumi serait parti à sa poursuite. Malgré ses efforts, il n'avait pas pu retenir un «Nous ne sommes plus des enfants merde ! » qui avait plongé la salle dans un profond mutisme. C'était Kiyoko qui l'avait brisé en déclarant qu'elle allait d'occuper de la conceptrice. Le chef de projet avait alors mit fin à la réunion hebdomadaire.

Ce moment hantait Iwazumi. D'une première part, c'était parce que malgré les plusieurs discutions qu'il avait eu avec les deux responsables des tensions, la situation ne s'était pas améliorée. D'une deuxième part, parce qu'il s'en voulait aussi pour son emportement.

«Tu penses que je devrais faire quoi ? »

Lorsque le chef de projet posa la question à Oikawa, ce dernier loucha de surprise.

«Je vais être promu au rang d'assistant personnel du chef . Demanda-t-il non sans cacher son amusement.

-Conseillé, si tu y tiens vraiment, trancha le brun en crispant un semblant de sourire.

-Peut-être serait-il plus judicieux de les placer dans deux équipes différentes s'ils sont vraiment incapables de travailler ensemble…

-Ce serait très délicat. D'une part parce que ni l'un ni l'autre n'accepterait d'être transféré, d'une deuxième parce qu'étudier le sujet prendrait au remplaçant un temps que nous n'avons pas.»

L'ingénieur se leva et commença à faire les cent pas dans la pièce.

« Sayuri est plutôt ouverte à la discussion, remarqua le commercial en observant son supérieur exécuter des allers-retours entre deux murs, puis de toute façon nous perdons plus de temps en les laissant dans la même équipe qu'en donnant le dossier à une nouvelle personne.

-Je ne suis pas sûr que Sayuri accepte. Vu comment elle se braque dès qu'il est sujet de Lee…

-Les émotions peuvent rendre des personnes très ouvertes d'esprits complètement fermées. Il suffit de savoir employé les bons mots et exploité cette faiblesse pour arriver à ses fins. »

Iwazumi considéra un moment la remarque avant de déclarer :

«Je ne vais peut-être pas te promouvoir conseillé, Oikawa. Tu es trop vicieux pour ça…

-Iwa-chan ! Tu es méchant. »

Ce surnom résonna dans ses oreilles comme une douce mélodie oubliée. Un léger rire échappa au brun.

«Tient, cela faisait longtemps que je ne l'avais pas entendu celui-là… »

Les deux hommes partagèrent un sourire sincère.

oOoOo

Les arbres de Tokyo rougissaient au fils de l'automne. Déjà l'odeur caractéristique de cette saison avait envahi les allées de la ville, et venait caresser les narines d'Iwazumi. L'homme éternua et ferma sa veste. Cela n'empêchait pas le vent de se glisser dans son cou après avoir soulevé un nuage de feuille morte. Le temps c'était considérablement refroidi en quelques jours. Bientôt, il devrait sortir son écharpe et son parka.

Déjà avancé dans sa ballade, il renonça à faire retour arrière et chercher une couche supplémentaire. Iwazumi déambulait dans les rues pour tuer le temps de ce trop long week-end. Akaashi était parti durant ses deux jours de repos avec sa fiancée tandis que Bokuto avait un repas de famille. La veille, l'entraînement de volley qu'il avait repris en s'installant dans ce quartier avait donc été annulé par manque de membre. Il avait tourné en rond tout le samedi dans son appartement, et avait finit par s'avancer sur ses papiers administratifs. Évidemment, le lendemain il n'avait donc pas fait entorse à sa promenade dominicale. Respirer l'air extérieur lui permettait de garder l'esprit clair.

Une main se posa soudainement sur son épaule. Il retint un hoquet de surprise pour se retourner vers l'inconnu qui l'avait tiré de sa méditation. Après avoir cligné une demi-douzaine de fois des yeux, il réalisa que ce n'était nul autre qu'Oikawa. Une douce chaleur se substitua à la peur. Iwazumi soupira longuement avant de replonger son regard dans les yeux châtains de l'adulte. Contrairement à lui, il avait pensé à prendre une écharpe sous laquelle il enfouissait son menton. Ses mains étaient fermement enfoncées dans ses poches et sa fermeture éclair remontée jusqu'à son cou.

«Tu vas où comme ça ? demanda le châtain au bout d'un moment en se plaçant à droite d'Iwazumi.

-Nulle part. »

L'ancien passeur adopta une moue désabusée qui tira un petit rire à son interlocuteur.

«Vraiment, insista-t-il, c'est juste histoire de sortir prendre l'air.

-Non, tu sors juste pour te promener ? S'étonna Oikawa son exagération naturelle.

-Ça te pose un problème ?

-Ben, il y a que les vieux qui fond ça… »

L'ingénieur administra un coup de coude à son ancien ami d'enfance. Ce dernier exécuta un écart théâtral en poussant un gémissement. Puis, à son tour il revint à la charge et poussa le brun contre le tronc d'un arbre.

«T'es vraiment resté un gamin, grommela Iwazumi en retrouvant son équilibre.

-Et toi tu es toujours aussi susceptible mon petit Iwa-chan, miaula le commercial.

-C'est surtout que tu es chiant !

-C'est parfait alors. Rien ne change vraiment par rapport à avant. »

Le cœur du brun se serra légèrement devant cette remarque. Il n'y répondit pas et se contenta de marcher en fixant les immeubles au loin. Une dizaine de minutes s'écoulèrent sans qu'aucun des deux volleyeurs ne prononce un mot. Le silence commençait à devenir lourd pour Iwasumi, le comportement du châtain le perturbait trop pour qu'il reste inactif. Alors il aborda un sujet banal : le travail. C'était simple et sans risque, il était certain qu'il n'aurait pas à dériver sur des sujets plus personnels. Cependant son interlocuteur se montrait peu collaboratif. Il avait beau essayer d'alimenter la conversation, le silence finissait toujours par retomber.

«C'est mon patté de maison. » déclara finalement Oikawa à l'intersection entre deux rues.

Iwazumi s'arrêta et considéra un moment son ancien ami d'enfance. C'était ici que se finissait leur chemin partagé ? Devant cette constatation, il sentit une légère déception l'envahir. Il n'osa cependant pas demander à ce que le commercial l'accompagne encore un peu plus loin. D'une certaine manière son comportement préservait une certaine distance entre eux, c'était normale que le châtain ne cherche pas à prolonger leur échange.

«D'accord. » articula-t-il.

Tous les deux restaient plantés là, au milieu des allés et venues des passants. Ils se regardaient. C'est étrange de maintenir ainsi un contact visuel avec une personne qui nous était si lointaine, songea l'ingénieur. Plus dérangeant encore : la lueur d'incompréhension qui grandissait dans le regard de l'ancien passeur. Il ne comprenait pas non plus la situation. Pourquoi ne disparaissait-il pas au coin de cette ruelle assombrie par le soir ? Pourquoi lui-même ne partait pas finir son tour, rentrer chez lui, se plonger dans un film et oublier cette après-midi ? C'était son choix après tout d'éviter de retrouver un contact véritablement amical avec celui dont il avait autrefois été si proche.

Progressivement la surprise d'Oikawa mutait en un regard plus doux. Il pencha la tête, comme une invitation à l'accompagner. Sans savoir si le geste portait vraiment un tel message, Iwazumi suivit le châtain dans l'ombre. Ce dernier ne montra pas d'opposition, alors il supposa qu'il agissait de la bonne manière.

Ainsi enveloppé par l'obscurité, le brun se sentait plus à l'aise. Le bruit des voitures s'éteignait derrière eux et laissait le vent chanter dans ses oreilles. Avec ses tensions, sa méfiance se dissipait aussi et il laissa échapper de ses lèvres un commentaire :

«Tu ne t'en es pas trop mal sorti finalement malgré tes piètres résultats en maths. »

Il savait que se lancer sur ce sujet était scabreux, que la barrière qu'il avait dressée entre eux risquaient de s'effondrer. Mais finalement, il ne savait pas vraiment si la garder n'était pas plus fatigant que de la maintenir. Alors, il laissait le destin décider de son sort.

«J'ai eu un bon professeur, souffla Oikawa dans un sourire.

-Ah bon ? Un professeur qui arrivait à te supporter ?

-Tu te souviens de Kurô Testurô ?

-Le capitaine de Nekoma ? Je m'en souviens horriblement bien, confessa-t-il dans un soupire.-Qu'est-ce qui t'avait tant marqué ? pouffa l'ancien passeur

.-Le fait qu'il était encore plus chiant que toi . » Pour appuyer son propos Iwazumi s'était tourné vers le commercial. «...et qu'il bloquait toutes mes attaques aussi.

-Un profond traumatisme je suppose.

-Tu n'imagines pas comment...pire que toi et Ushiwaka à l'époque. »

Oikawa ria.

«C'est difficile à battre tout de même...enfin, c'est vrai que Kurô était plutôt doué.

-Tu sais ce qu'il est devenu ?

-Bien sûr ! Je suis même le parrain de son fils. »

C'était avec fierté que le châtain avait prononcé ces mots. Ce fut avec encore plus de consternation que son ami d'enfance le considéra.

«Un enfant, déjà ?

-Ça fait deux ans qu'il est marié tout de même. Puis, c'est clairement pas choquant à notre âge… »

Devant l'air moqueur de son interlocuteur Iwazumi lâcha un rire gêné.

«C'est vrai...Akaashi aussi après tout ne devrait pas tarder aussi.

-Tu as gardé contact avec lui ? »

Sans mal, l'ingénieur put percevoir une pointe de jalousie dans la voie d'Oikawa.

«Oui. Je l'ai retrouvé dans mon école d'ingé.

-Et les autres… ?

-A part Bokuto via Akaashi, personne.

-Ouais… »

L'amertume qui planait dans les intonations du commercial perturbait Iwazumi. Il eut une moue crispée et chercha comment relancer la conversation. Cependant le châtain le devança :

«Et au niveau relation toi, tu as une petite copine ? »

Le sourire malicieux d'Oikawa fit soupirer le brun.

«Non.

-Aller...entre nous tu peux me le dire...Iwa-chan ! Je suis une personne de confiance.

-Je n'ai pas de petite copine. »

Ils arrivèrent au bout du couloir du bâtiment pour débouchés sur un complexe de railles ferroviaires. La teinte ocre du crépuscule accentuait la couleur rouille des voix. Les dernières pousses vertes affleuraient ici et là de la terre brune. Iwazumi s'accouda à la barrière qui grinça légèrement. Pour sa part, Oikawa s'y adossa et reprit la parole :

«Tu as un petit copain alors ? »

L'hésitation était perceptible dans la voix du commercial. Sa question avait été appuyé d'un long regard auquel Iwazumi répondit par un soupir.

«Je n'ai personne, ne fait pas ta commère, c'est inutile. »

L'ingénieur s'amusa de la frustration visible sur le visage du commercial. Ce dernier reprit de plus belle:

«Tu n'es pas resté célibataire toute ta vie ! C'est impossible…. Iwa-chan. Ne me dit pas que tu es devenu prêtre et que tu as fait voeu de chasteté… ? »

Le brun pouffa et ne répondit que par un mystérieux sourire. Ouvrant grand les yeux, Oikawa arbora une moue horrifiée.

«Tu n'as pas fait ça ?

-Tu me vois vraiment récité la Bible tous les dimanches ?

-Tu fais bien des ballades !

-T'es con. » souffla Iwazumi dans un petit rire.

Lâchant un 'je sais' le châtain se retourna vers le crépuscule. Ils contemplèrent tous les deux le paysage durant quelques minutes sans un mot.

«Tu ne veux donc pas me raconter ta vie ? Insista finalement Oikawa dans un sourire puéril.

-Qu'est ce que ça t'apporterais de savoir quel ont été mes relations ? Répondit interrogé sur la défensive.

-Te redécouvrir. »

Iwazumi secoua la tête et la baissa.

«J'ai eu quelques relations sérieuses, mais elles n'ont jamais vraiment tenu.

-Pourquoi ça ?

-Parce que c'est plus compliqué quand on est gay. »

Oikawa prit un moment pour réfléchir à son propos.

«La seule relation homosexuelle que j'ai eu à pourtant durée deux ans…

-T'es bi ? »

Avec incrédulité le brun dévisageait son interlocuteur.

«ça t'étonne ? S'amusa le commercial.

-Rien de devrait plus m'étonner de ta part au fond, soupira le brun. Au fond ce n'est pas surprenant comme tu es un peu efféminé.

-Iwa-chan ! Que sont ses préjugés ?

-Des constatations, rectifia-t-il.

-Je ne savais pas que tu portais de tels jugements. C'est honteux. »

Pour appuyer ses propos, Oikawa croisa les bras et se détourna. Iwazumi le regardait faire sans perdre le petit sourire qui avait fleuri sur ses lèvres.

«J'aurais jamais pensé quand même...reprit-il. Tu draguais que les filles aux lycées.

-Pourquoi draguer les mecs quand je t'avais ?

-Pff. »

L'ancien champion bouscula son ancien capitaine devant l'air goguenard qu'il adoptait.

«Sans blague, reprit ce dernier, sais-tu que des filles avaient écrit un romance entre nous deux ?

-Et tu l'avais lu ? Demanda Iwazumi avec un regard exaspéré.

-Évidemment. C'était à mourir de rire. »

Le commercial entreprit de mimer des scènes toutes plus mielleuses et ridicules les unes que les autres. Face à ce spectacle, l'ingénieur avait un rictus gêné mais rigola tout de même devant les pitreries de son ancien ami d'enfance.

«Elles avaient du talent, garantit le châtain. Trop peu reconnu, mais du talent. »

Aucune réponse ne vint de la part d'Iwazumi, il avait détourné son attention sur les derniers rayons du jour qui disparaissaient derrière les entrepôts. Discrètement, Oikawa se rapprocha et laissa son avant-bras contre celui du brun.

« C'est sympa comme endroits, hein.

-J'aime bien. »

Pointant le doigt vers un immeuble, le commercial dit :

«C'est là que j'habite.

-Le passage des trains ne te dérange pas ? Demanda l'ingénieur avec perplexité.

-Un peu. Mais c'est pas donné en même temps Tokyo.

-T'aurais quand même mieux chercher. » Iwazumi laissa un temps. « C'est nouveau ça, tu réfléchissais toujours beaucoup tes actions. Ton perfectionnisme faisait même peur.

-Il faut croire que je suis devenu raisonnable ! »

Doucement la gaîté d'Oikawa fondit en une expression plus sérieuse. Un brin de tristesse y était perceptible.

«En fait, je voulais changer d'air.» Il laissa un long silence. «Je me suis fait larger il y a trois mois. »

Iwazumi ne s'exprima pas immédiatement, il préféra prendre le temps d'intégrer la révélation.

«C'était sérieux ? Demanda-t-il enfin.

-J'allais la demander en mariage, expliqua le châtain dans un sourire forcé.

-Ah. »

Le commercial acquiesça plusieurs fois et croisa ses doigts entre eux. En soutien, son ami l'épaula.

«Deux cents balles dans une bague bonne pour le placard, j'avais les boules. »

En lâchant un petit rire, Iwazumi lui donna un coup de coude.

«Hey, tu es méchant Iwa-Chan. C'est une terrible perte financière pour moi ! Ça va si ton seul problème c'est cette bague.

-Ne déconsidère pas le malheur de mon portefeuille, râla-t-il dans une moue boudeuse.

-Revends la alors ? Et trouves-toi un appart plus convenable. »

Il désigna d'un coup de menton les façades dépeintes de la vielle battissent. À cela, Oikawa ne répondit rien. L'homme dirigea son attention vers le vide. Durant plusieurs minutes il resta perdu dans ses pensées. Cependant, Iwazumi l'observait en essayant de décrypter son attitude. Ç'aurait été de la mauvaise foi s'il aurait déclaré ne pas savoir ce que pensait son ancien meilleur ami. Certaines choses ne changeaient pas malgré les années.

«Il s'est passé quoi avec cette femme ? »

Oikawa ne répondit pas immédiatement. Son visage se crispa.

«Je l'ai surpris avec un autre. C'est tout. »

Ce ne l'était pas, Iwazumi le savait. Derrière cet acte de tromperie il percevait la blessure narcissique du châtain. Depuis toujours son égo avait été un point sensible qui avait animé une rage et une volonté impressionnantes chez lui. Le brun se rappelait très bien de toutes ses soirées où il avait dû sortir Oikawa du gymnase malgré ses protestations après une défaite. Lorsqu'il investissait un domaine ou une personne, perdre n'était pas une option pour lui. Si l'âge avait sûrement calmé son déchaînement, la violence d'une séparation n'en était pas moindre.

«Iwazumi, dis-moi. » Oikawa plongea ses yeux dans ceux de son interlocuteur. «Pourquoi m'a tu bloqué et empêché de t'envoyer des messages?

-Je t'ai bloqué ? »

Surpris, l'ingénieur sorti son portable et vérifia sa boîte de spam sans y trouver le commercial.

«Il y a dix ans. »

Iwazumi demeura sans mot. Il ne se souvenait même plus l'avoir placer dans sa liste noire. N'avait-il pas simplement oublié de répondre ? La réponse était évidente pourtant. Comment à l'époque aurait-il pu oublier un seul instant Oikawa ? La rupture avait été trop dure pour lui, sa mémoire avait altéré les faits avec les années pour les rendre plus acceptables.

Soutenir le regard de son ancien ami devenait trop difficile. Il rompit le contacte et soupira profondément. L'autre attendait, et attendrait longtemps encore s'il le fallait. Le brun en était conscient. Peut-être était-ce à la recherche de cette réponse qu'Oikawa avait cherché à s'approcher à nouveau de lui ? Plus subtile qu'avant, mais toujours bien présente, sa volonté l'avait poussé à venir chercher la vérité malgré les années.

«Je n'étais pas dans une bonne période à l'époque, finit-il par déclarer avec difficulté. La prépa, le boulot, les sales notes. Mon estime de moi avait pris un sacré coup. »

Il attendit, espérant qu'Oikawa se contente de cette explication. Enfin, il n'y croyait pas vraiment. Il patientait plutôt pour recevoir sa sentence. Celle-ci ne venait pas. Alors il releva les yeux vers son ami d'enfance.

«Ce n'est pas toute la vérité, dit le châtain avec amertume. Si te plais, ne jouons pas à ça Iwazumi. Je suis fatigué de tout ça.

-Je pense que j'avais peur que tu me laisses tomber. » Il inspira profondément. «Oui, j'avais peur.

-C'est toi qui m'as laissé tomber. »

Iwazumi grimaça. La vérité manqua de le faire rire.

«Ouais. C'est con je sais. On est con quand on est jeune.

-Pourquoi tu pensais que je te laisserais ? S'emporta Oikawa. Je veux dire...tous se passaient bien.

-Je sais pas, cracha le brun, t'avais une petite amie à l'époque. Elle était assez possessive et je crois qu'elle m'avait dit que je prenais trop de place. C'était l'impression que j'avais aussi, de te prendre trop de temps, d'être un poids. Alors, voilà. J'ai coupé contacté. C'était brutal, mais à l'époque j'étais mal dans ma peau. »

Le vent s'intensifiait et horripilait les deux adultes. Pendant un moment, seul son souffle fut audible.

«Un poids…, répéta Oikawa, au contraire tu étais un pilier à l'époque. C'est moi qui me plaignais tout le temps...qui te surmenais avec mes conneries. Puis, cette fille dont je me souviens plus du nom...ça à durer quoi, 1 an ? Un an par rapport à quinze ans c'est quoi . » Iwazumi ne lui répondit pas. À côté, le commercial eut un ricanement ironique. «Je crois que notre relation s'est finie justement parce qu'elle ne comprenait pas à quel point ne plus te voir et ne plus te parler était terrible pour moi… T'as raison Iwa-Chan. On est con quand on est jeune.

-On le reste toujours après. »

Le crépuscule avait pris fin, seule la lune éclairait l'endroit délaissé. Iwazumi ne vit donc pas le châtain se tourner vers lui. Il sentit simplement deux bras l'entourer soudainement et se resserrer contre lui. En premier lieu, il ne sut pas comment réagir. Sa respiration restait bloquée et l'étreinte ne finissait pas. Puis, à son tour il plaça ses mains dans le dos de son ami d'enfance. Il laissa l'odeur de l'homme l'envahir doucement.

«Tu m'as manqué Iwa, tu sais. Je suis vraiment content de t'avoir retrouvé.

-Moi aussi, Oikawa. »

Difficilement, le plus grand se détacha et resserra son écharpe contre son cou. Il frissonna au passage de la brise. L'ingénieur proposa alors de le laisser rentrer, prétextant qu'il risquait de tomber malade sinon. Oikawa accepta à condition qu'il l'autorise à l'accompagner lors de ses balades dominicales. En guise de réponse, son ami lui assena un 'Toi aussi tu deviens vieux'. Ils partagèrent un ultime rire avant de se quitter avec le cœur allégé.

Comme promis, Oikawa ne manqua pas de s'inviter lors des promenades de son ami retrouvé. Ce dernier avait au début adopté une posture renfrognée, mais c'était progressivement ouvert. Par pudeur, Iwazumi ne le disait pas, mais la présence du commercial était pour lui une grande bouffée d'air.

Les premières fois, le brun restait surtout à l'écoute sans s'étaler sur l'histoire sa vingtaine. Oikawa pouvait bien l'interroger des heures durant, il n'obtenait que des réponses timides et partielles. Alors, il racontait son propre vécu, ses joies et peines, ses bêtises et réussites. Régulièrement, le brun ricanait et le taquinait sur telles ou telles maladresses. Adoptant une posture offusquée, le châtain se plaignait alors de son manque compassion.

Également, Oikawa s'amusait à sortir le brun de son chemin classique. Ils se perdaient dans des rues insoupçonnées, des parcs abandonnés et des recoins si sombres qu'Iwazumi retenait son ami de s'y aventurer. Ils partageaient plusieurs frayeurs, surtout à la nuit tombée où les chats devenaient des créatures démoniaques et les passants des assassins. Malgré son scepticisme, l'ingénieur avait plus d'une fois paniqué avec son partenaire. S'il insultait chaleureusement Oikawa pour l'avoir entraîné dans la frayeur, il ne chérissait pas moins ces moments. C'était des étincelles de bonheur dans son quotidien.

À force, Iwazumi s'était habitué à la présence du commercial. Les jours où celui-ci manquait au rendez-vous lui paraissaient fades et vides de tous intérêts. Il avait également commencé à s'ouvrir davantage et laissait ici et là des informations sur sa vie d'étudiant. Systématiquement, Oikawa saisissait l'occasion pour creuser la piste, décelant mensonge et vérité. Cette capacité qu'avait le commercial à lire au-delà de ses mots agaçait profondément le brun. Les arguments lui manquaient alors pour contredire le châtain. Il recourrait alors à une violence puérile, physique ou verbale.

Un jour, un 'Shittikawa' lui échappa et figea Oikawa l'espace de quelques secondes. Le visage de son interlocuteur s'illumina ensuite d'une grande satisfaction. Tout le reste de l'après-midi, il lui rappela sa perte de contrôle. Iwazumi finit par plaquer sa main contre sa bouche pour tarir les flots de taquineries avec lesquelles il l'assommait. Cela se révéla être un échec, car le commercial lui mordit les doigts et recommença.

Au travail, leur relation avait aussi changé. Malgré la volonté d'Iwazumi de maintenir des rapports uniquement professionnels dans ce lieu, Oikawa réussissait toujours à briser sa froideur. Devant une piques bien choisit ou un commentaire enfantin le visage de l'ingénieur se crispait systématiquement. Si devant le reste de l'équipe il parvenait à garder une réaction mature et contrôlé, seul à seul ses habitudes prenaient le dessus. Kiyoko ne manquait cependant pas de noter l'évolution entre les deux hommes. Les regards qu'elles appuyaient à son supérieur était lourd de sens.

Le transfère de Miyuri se passa relativement bien. Les conseils d'Oikawa permirent à Iwazumi de correctement gérer la situation. Il utilisa plusieurs stratégies que lui enseigna le commercial. En guise de remerciement, l'ingénieur redoubla de vigilance en vers son ami. Ce dernier eut beau garantir que jamais il n'utiliserait de tels subterfuges à son égare, le brun n'en croyait pas un mot. Il connaissait bien trop son ami pour cela.

Après le travail Oikawa commença à passer chez Iwazumi. Cette habitude était née d'une inattention, où le commercial s'était trompé d'arrêt de métro. Comme le prochain train ne passait que dans vingt minutes en raison d'un retard sur la ligne, ils avaient décidé de cheminée encore un peu ensemble. Finalement le châtain n'avait pas eu la foi de rentrée à pied ou pas assez d'avantage à le faire- et était resté la nuit chez le brun. Au début Iwazumi avait rechigné pour la forme, mais ne s'était finalement pas plein d'avoir une présence dans son appartement trop silencieux. De plus, Oikawa s'était chargé du repas, et malgré le frigo peu rempli, il était parvenu à concocter festin.

L'appartement d'Iwazumi devenait en quelque sorte la seconde maison du commercial. Le canapé était toujours déplié et les draps toujours faits. Un pyjama patientait négligemment sur une chaise et quelque habit attendaient sur un meuble. Dans la bibliothèque un rayon sur les extraterrestres se remplissait progressivement et le pc du châtain chargeait sur la table.

Un soir, alors qu'ils étaient tous les deux installés sur le canapé déplié pour regarder un film de l'antenne, Oikawa laissa sa tête tombée sur l'épaule du brun. Le geste commençait à devenir courant et ne surprenait même plus Iwazumi. Au contraire, il avait appris à apprécier ses petites attentions. Cependant, cette fois-ci, l'ingénieur souhaitait plus. Le temps et l'expérience commençaient à galvaniser ses espoirs. Il glissa donc sa main le long de l'avant-bras d'Oikawa qui frissonna. Il ne tint pas compte de son regard surpris et continua son trajet jusqu'à sa paume. Les doigts du châtain se refermèrent délicatement sur les siens qui relevèrent son menton avec sa main libre. Iwazumi ne put plus éviter le contacte visuel. Au fond cela ne le dérangea pas plus que ça. Il apprécia de voir les lèvres de son ami d'enfance s'étirer. Les siennes suivirent le mouvement avant d'aller à la rencontre de leurs jumelles. Ce fut chaste. Ils n'éprouvèrent pas le besoin d'exagérer le baiser. À la place, Oikawa se lova davantage contre lui sans avoir un instant lâcher sa main. Iwazumi en profita pour humer ses cheveux et y déposer un bref baisé.

«T'es toujours long à la détente, remarqua l'ancien passeur avec moquerie.

-Tais-toi Shittikawa.

-Iwa-Chan, ne gâche pas ce bon moment !

-C'est toi qui me cherches. »

En guise de vengeance, le commercial donna un léger coup de tête à son partenaire qui ne retenu pas par son rire. Il serra davantage le châtain contre lui pour mieux réaliser la tournure des éventements. À son tour, Oikawa accentua l'étreinte en s'allongeant nonchalamment sur le brun.

Dix ans, ça avait été long. Mais à présent, Iwazumi avait retrouvé cette relation unique. Il ne contait pas l'abandonner de sitôt.


End file.
